Heaven When You Kiss Me
by shemiko-senteria-5678
Summary: HitsuHina people. enjoy


Heaven When You Kiss Me

Momo had finally woken up from her coma and the Winter War had ended with Soul Society having the victory. Matsumoto had ditched out on paperwork and took a trip to the world of the living. She returned to give Momo something, while escaping her captain again. She called it an I-pod, whatever that was but it did have music on it which Momo did enjoy. She had become the Captain of Squad 5 In place of that traitor Aizen.

It was a calm day and Momo was completing her paperwork while listening to her music. Matsumoto introduced her to this one song that she loved. What was it called? Oh Yeah, Just Dance. She just enjoyed listening to it.

She had finally finished the last sheet of work. Momo got up, stretched, and walked over to the window. It looked so pleasant as the clouds moved carelessly across the sky. The white fluffiness of them reminded her of a certain captain. Yes, Toshiro Hitsugaya. He had changed, gotten taller and more adult like. It was all strange to Momo because it all happened so fast that she wasn't use to it.

I-pod in hand, Momo decided to go for a walk. She had been walking for some time but stopped to see a figure in a near by tree. White spiky hair.

"Hey Shiro-Chan." Momo exclaimed as she ran over to where he was.

"How many times do I have to tell you it is Captain Hitsugaya!" He retorted in a cold voice as the temperature dropped.

Momo froze in her spot. She realized he was angry about something. Did she do something wrong?

Toshiro looked down at her. He couldn't help but blush. He admitted to himself that he did indeed like... no 'love' his childhood friend. He hated to see her get her hurt and wanted to be the one to protect her. He wanted her to be 'his'.

He was snapped out of his trance by her soft voice, "Shiro-Chan? What did I do now?"

It was his turn to freeze now. How could she think that? She did nothing wrong! He looked down at her and then back at the sky.

Momo just decided to leave him alone, He was obviously angry and it wouldn't help if she angered him more. She turned and left but decided to sing and dance as she headed back to her office. She looked through her play list and found a song she loved to sing, and this one was not Just Dance.

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me_ _show me how you miss me_ _Take me with you back to Wonderland_ _I'm in heaven when you kiss me_ _show me how you miss me_ _Take me with you back to Wonderland_ _You capture me with a stare_ _I'll follow you anywhere_ _You lead me into temptation._ _I guess you need to enjoy_ _I'm like a kid with a toy_ _I'm losing my concentration._ _One kiss from you, I'm on fire_ _Your touch is all I desire_ _One look and you take me higher_ _You know I couldn't resist_ _Yeah I miss...every time I'm with you _ _Every time that we kiss!_

Hitsugaya looked at her with wonder. She had a beautiful voice and he loved it, but the song she sang made him wonder who she was talking about. He was about to find out. Flash Stepping towards her, he snuck up behind her. Her music was so loud that she didn't know he was behind her.

His arm snaked its way around her waist and she jumped in surprise. "Hitsugaya-Kun!" Momo squeaked.

"What?" He simply asked as he rubbed his nose against her neck. It made her shiver.

Momo looked at him. Did he finally get the message from what she just sang. She jumped again as she felt warm lips kiss her neck. She froze completely. Hitsugaya smirked as he made her face him. He plucked the headphones out of her ears and asked a shocking question that caught Momo off guard.

"Your in heaven when 'who' kisses you?"

Momo froze then responded with a small smile. "Well, how will I know if you haven't kissed me yet Shiro-Chan?"

Hitsugaya's eyes widened but he then regained his composure. He was in fact taller then her so he leaned down and brushed his lips lightly against hers. Now, both of his arms were around her waist and her arms were now wrapped around his neck. He deepened the kiss by moving his mouth a bit. He nibbled at her lower lip begging for entrance. She gave in and let him enter. He explored her mouth but had to stop because air was desperately needed.

They pulled away from each other and Momo blushed.

Hitsugaya responded, "Answer your question?"

Momo giggled. "Yup!" She pulled him in for another kiss.

He smiled at her then responded with, "I...I love you Momo..."

Momo looked at him and then hugged him. "I love you to Shiro-Chan!"


End file.
